Why Him?
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Hiei's thoughts on Kuwabara and Yukina's relationship.


**Thank you for clicking on my latest one-shot!**

 **Honestly, I've done so much with Kurama and Botan, it's nice to work with the other characters for once.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It's not that I hate Kuwabara, I just hate the idea of him being with my sister. Which, by the way should be one-hundred percent understandable. I mean, it's _Kuwabara_ of all people! He's loud, obnoxious, stupid, and uglier than sin! And believe you me, I am well-acquainted with the many faces of sin.

Plus, there's my sister to worry about. She's sweet and innocent, but unfortunately, on the other side of that pure, white coin lies the oppressive, foolish shadow of naïveté. As much as I like to distrust Kuwabara with anything pertaining to my sister, I also need to cast some doubt on Yukina as well. While her time here in the Human World has opened her eyes somewhat to the many-faceted nature of both humans and the world they live in, she is still susceptible to being duped by the 'romantic' whims of another. That I will not have!

Yukina deserves someone loyal. Someone who will always be there to protect her, no matter what the cost. Someone dependable and trustworthy, and above all, someone who makes her happy.

Damn it all, I just described that moron to a T didn't I?

Confound everything, what about Kurama? He'd be perfect. Except I'm even more uncomfortable with that prospect than the original one. Besides, he's too busy staring all starry-eyed at the Ferry Girl. Yeah, Kurama you think we don't notice, but trust me, everyone knows how you feel about Botan. How can we not when it's written all over your face?

At any rate, back to my conundrum. *sigh* Okay, maybe Kuwabara's not that bad. I mean, if he hadn't volunteered to fight Risho, then our team would have never gotten out of the Dark Tournament alive. Plus his semi-defeat of Byakko allowed the detective to conserve enough energy for his fight with Suzaku. Not to mention, that the fool saved the cocky brat's life with an aura transfusion after Yusuke just managed to defeat the final Saint Beast. But all those good deeds do not excuse him from being an ugly fool who should be required by law, be it human or spirit world, to stay at least five hundred yards away from my sister!

Then again, such a law would be null and void because even if he were to obey, Yukina wouldn't-as she often actively seeks out the insufferable human's company. Urgh! Why? What on the green Earth can be so appealing about that idiot that would make his company even marginally bearable?! Oh God, is what Kurama told me true? Does Yukina really…

Does she love him?!

Hell, if Kurama's right then I'm screwed. I'll never know a moment of peace. Never. Of course, now I can here that stupid fox telling me it's not my place to judge, well who the hell are you to tell my place? What about _your_ place? Just confess to that hyper dolt of a grim reaper already! And you talk about others being a slave to their emotions.

I know better than to get in the way of my sister's happiness. It's just infuriating to watch them together. To watch Kuwabara say some clichéd, sappy words about the bonds of unbreakable love and the red string of fate and see Yukina's face glow like a small peach-colored sun, to watch Yukina go out of her way to heal the oaf whenever he gets his ass handed to him. Sure, Yukina doesn't leave the rest of us out, but she always makes sure she tends to the doofus first. Still though, why him? Is it because he's kind? Warm-hearted? Possessed a steadfast loyalty? Is chilv-

Why do I keep talking about his good qualities?! Of which he has none! Not in my eyes anyway!

…But he does in the eyes of my sister.

Damn. Fine then. I guess I could try to be more…accepting of the detective's raucous sidekick. God, that's going to be a worse wound to my pride than that time I practically handed that arrogant jackass Kaito my soul; or when I lost to Yusuke when we first met. Honestly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm surprised I still have any pride left, with all that walking I let these fools I call friends do all over me. So go ahead, Kuwabara. Go and…

Gah, I can't even think it without wanting to rip something to bloody shreds! No, no. Calm down, this is for Yukina, not for him. Certainly not for him!

As I was saying, go and pursue Yukina. You'll make her quite happy, of that you have my word.

Just be aware that if you even cause her so much as the slightest grief, I'm going to carve out your skull with a fishhook.

* * *

 **I tried to be as in character as possible with Hiei, and in all honesty, I don't think I did too bad of a job. Getting inside Hiei's headspace is a lot of fun!**


End file.
